1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data interchange between different subnetworks in a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicles at present use several different subnetworks, each of which is specialized for performing certain tasks. The data interchange between the various subnetworks usually requires gateways that perform the requisite conversion of speed, protocol and signals between the various bus systems, such as CAN, LIN, MOST, FlexRay, and between the various data network systems, such as Ethernet, Bluetooth, UWB, W-LAN or WiMax. However, the relevant recoding of a message which is to be transmitted from one network to another network requires additional processor power and results in a further time delay in the data transmission. Furthermore, this conversion is linked to a high level of technical complexity.